The present invention is directed generally to electronic devices that have at least two display hands (e.g. a chronograph watch or other multidisplay electronic device such as that disclosed in coowned and copending application Ser. No. 10/441,417), and in particular, to an improved methodology for setting/calibrating each of the two display hands. An electronic device that carries out the foregoing method is also provided.
Ideas to assist users in setting and/or calibrating an electronic device, such as a wristwatch, are broad and varied. For example, in watches commonly referred to as “digital” watches actual printed text may be provided along the bezel of the device (or on the display itself) to prompt users through a setting and/or calibration sequence.
In “analog” watches, the idea of printing on the watch bezel is less than desirable, and may even be less than practical since limited information, if any at all, can be provided on the bezel itself while still remaining aesthetically pleasing. Therefore, a perceived deficiency in the prior art is the ability to provide a user with easy to remember steps for setting/calibrating a plurality of display hands in an electronic device of the “analog” type.
There is a need to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies. In particular, there is a need to provide users with a method of more easily understanding the setting/calibrating sequence for a plurality of display hands in an electronic device of the “analog” type. Specifically, there is a need to provide an interface that assists the user through a setting/calibration sequence for a plurality of display hands in an electronic device.
It is believed that the foregoing is best achieved by moving, such as by rotating (e.g. “spinning,” “wiggling,” “waggling” and/or “oscillating”) the display hand that is next available for setting/calibration. In this way, the user need not remember complicated sequences or the order in which the hands are set and/or calibrated since the device will in effect prompt the user accordingly.